Whodunnit Grandiour Murder
by TheJoker21
Summary: 12 guests arrive at Grandiour mansion for 2 weeks , but they will get more than they bargained for because one of them is a killer picking them off one by one. Solve the case or lose your life, you're in for ne wild ride.
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is my first story. I hope you guys are looking for a good mystery. DISCLAMIER: I do not in any way own ABC or whodunit or Giles. **

A crash was heard. Giles the butler quickly cleaned up the broken dish. The guests would be there any minute now. Just a week ago Giles got notice that 12 guest would soon be occupying the mansion for 2 weeks. They were the big winners of a drawing and would get to see the beautiful grandiour mansion. The mansion was like heaven. The lawn was done so well along with the beautiful topiaries. There was an Olympic sized swimming pool and a garden filled to the brim with plants. There was even a forest and horse stable. As soon as the dish pieces were in the trash can Giles saw the first limousine arriving. Out came a man wearing sunglasses who hadn't shaved in a while. He was wearing a black t shirt and a watch on his wrist. "Freaking mansion didn't even want to go on this stupid drawing only thing that makes it good is my girl". "Ah Adam welcome to the mansion" Giles spoke. "Get out of the way loser" he muttered. The second limousine arrived carrying a man wearing a hat and formal attire. His blond hair was neatly combed. "Welcome Eric to the manor" said Giles. Eric replied "thank you Giles it's a pleasure to be here".

As more and more people came into the mansion they all got acquainted with one another. Jerome the black guy in the suit and tie was a tree house builder. Dan the man with the shaggy blond hair covering his eyes was a magician. Eric was an accountant. Asher the guy with blond hair and wearing glasses was an author. Dawn who was Adam's girl friend worked as a model with her pink and purple dyed hair. Adam was unemployed. Mitch who just recently flew in from Canada a few hours ago used to work at a meat locker. "I don't know what will happen now I may try to continue it or just get a new job" said Mitch. The weirdest person there was Ben he had green hair a cape a blue t shirt and was wearing 3d glasses.

As everyone had got acquainted Giles quickly walked down the stairs. "I hope you people are happy to be in the mansion" he spoke. "You will have luxury, fun, and a game will be played with the winner earning 250,000 dollars" he continued.

Cameron quickly perked up at the words of 250,000 dollars. The tall man with glasses who had very short hair had lived a mediocre life working at GameStop. He could quit his job get started on a new life buy a new house. Cameron was definitely in it to win it in this game.

"We will meet at dinner at 7 p.m.". Cullen barley heard any of it he was staring at the girl called tiffany with pigtails blue eyes and lots of freckles on her face. Cullen age 23 had never kept a job for more than a few weeks; probably because stuff went mysterious missing while he was working. He wondered if he had a shot with her.

Nobody noticed Ty. He looked casual with his brown hair and white polo short. He wondered around the mansion as Giles left. He saw a pool, bedrooms, even a pool room which he played with Dan for a little bit before he left. Ty wondered if he could slide in the background and stay there for the rest of their stay.

Asher quickly went into his room locked the door and snuggled up with his book. He didn't really care about the weeks. He just wanted to read his books or maybe once in a while go outside and do something. Asher quickly dozed off

Dan was a master at pool even if it wasn't a sport he would probably be the champion. Dan played with Ty at pool but he knew he was going to win so he left. Dan wanted to go in a nice hot shower. The water was just starting to get nice and hot when he heard the scream.

Dawn was in her bathing suit waiting for Adam to get to the pool when she found the body. It was floating around the pool with a net on it. Dawn was at a loss for words seeing Eric dead.

Everybody was by the pool looking at Eric. Dan had fainted when he saw the body. Giles had quickly ushered them into the living room where he started to explain. "It looks like poor Eric is dead however this is not the end of it in fact there will be more much more.

**This chapter is kind of short due to the fact that there wasn't much to write about. I promise the next chapters will be a lot longer. By the way I'm a big fan of whodunit. **


	2. The Game Begins

**Chapter two is up and ready and now the sleuthing really begins. Disclaimer: I do not own ABC, Whodunitt, or Giles the butler. **

"You are to play a game, a game in fact set up by one of you, whom is the killer," Giles narrated. "Here are the rules of the game: You will pick one of the three areas to investigate the crime scenes using clues to figure out the murder. You may investigate either the pool, the morgue where the body rests, or the victim's last know whereabouts, which is his bedroom," Giles continued. "You will have 20 minutes to decide. Jolly good," and then he left.

Cameron was staring at his reflection in the water. He had chosen the crime scene as had Dan, Adam, and Dawn. He couldn't believe someone had actually been murdered. The thought sickened him, but the prize of $250,000 was too much. He was with Dawn and Adam while Dan was on the other side of the pool. "There's nothing to see; this room is stupid," voiced Adam. "Maybe if you actually noticed something like that pool chair," Dawn pointed at.

"What am I supposed to look at, is a magical wizard going to come out behind it?" asked Adam.

"No, why is it that that chair toppled over but all the rest are still standing up?" Dawn replied.

Cameron and Adam both looked around the area. There were no toppled chairs.

"Wait, is that … blood?" Dawn asked nervously.

They were just ready to get a look when Dan called out, "Hey guys, I think I found something!"

Dan didn't even know what he had found. He was just leaning back on the house when his shoulder brushed something. As Dawn, Adam, and Cameron ran over he quickly realized what it was: a crossbow perched on the windowsill.

"What did you find?" Cameron asked.

"It's a crossbow," Dan replied. "I think it may have hit Eric."

"Well, get out of the way, Dan, let me see this crossbow."

That was when the bell rang, signifying that their time was up. "You mother..." was all Adam could say before Dan fled.

Asher was not particularly interested in seeing a dead body, but from his experience as an author, he knew that the details rested in the body. With him were Jerome and Ty, who just stayed 5 feet away and tried not to throw up. Asher tore the sheet covering the corpse to see Eric's lifeless body. Jerome was the first to speak, "Why is there a gash on his forehead?" Asher examined the gash. It was a straight line, 9 inches across his forehead. "Did it kill him?" Jerome asked. Asher replied, "Nope, it couldn't have caused his death. It's not deep enough to be a fatal wound, see?"

Jerome stared at Asher not believing what he just heard. Asher was only an author; how did he know that stuff?

"Aren't you kind of smart to be an author?" Jerome asked.

"I write a lot of detailed work so I notice things a lot of people don't know," he replied.

Then Asher continued, "We should flip him over to see if anything on his back might have some clues," as Asher did.

That was when Ty fainted. There was blood dripping down the back of Eric's neck.

"Is that something in there?" asked Jerome; A quick pulling out led them to a bloody conclusion.

"It's a bullet," Jerome spoke.

"Okay, this definitely killed him. That wound went pretty deep," Asher observed.

The bell rang and their time was up.

Cullen was searching every inch of Eric's room to at least get a clue. It was Mitch who immediately dove down and started searching while the rest of them started in their own corners too. Ben was holding up every piece of clothing Eric had worn, as if to find a huge hint. All he stared at was Tiffany, as he wondered if he could dance with her before this thing was over. That would pay for this whole 2 weeks he had to endure. Then he saw a note on Eric's dresser. As everybody crowded around it, Ben read it aloud, "M_eet me by the pool at 3 p.m., cutie._"

As everyone waited for the bell to ring, it was the perfect time for Tiffany to read the note she found on the floor. It said, "_I think you look nice in this bowtie, you husky man." _Tiffany made sure to pocket this information for later. Back home in North Carolina all the boys desperately tried to get her to be their girlfriend. She really wasn't interested in boys much, but that $250,000 would fit nicely in her pocket. So every piece of information was crucial.

"I believe you have all had time to investigate your areas. You will now have some time to mingle and chat. I will be back in an hour," Giles announced. He then walked away, leaving the guests to start chatting about the crime, the game, and the clues.

Asher motioned for Cameron and Cullen to come over to his table. "Gentleman, I have a proposition for you," Asher spoke. "We all went to different areas, so I propose that we form a group and share information together." The men looked at each other and then made their decision. "I'll join," said Cameron. "I'll only do it if Tiffany joins," Cullen voiced. Asher conversed with Tiffany about joining the group and she agreed. Pretty soon everybody was mingling in groups and sharing information, but while they talked, the killer was pleased with their first job.

**Now the next chapter will include the riddle, their fates, and the next death. I have a poll on my profile so you can choose who you think will get killed next. See you next chapter-J**


End file.
